Love is a Battlefield
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: This is just a one-shot special I wrote for Valentine's Day. It is NOT canon to the actual Ben 10 Forever series, just a 'what-if' sort of thing. Enjoy.


_I do not own any of the characters from the Ben 10 franchise, Teen Titans or Justice League Unlimited. They are owned by Cartoon Network, Man or Action and Warner Bros. I only claim ownership of any fan-made alien form that I have personally created. Any original character or alien form that does not belong to me but to another author or reader is used with their consent and credit will be given to that person. On a side note, this is simply a one-shot story for Valentine's Day and is not canon with the Ben 10 Forever series. It is simply something I wanted to write after watching the preview for the upcoming Omniverse episode, "Rules of Engagement"._

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

By: GuyverGenesis

(Formerly known as Toku Warrior)

**FEBRUARY 14****th**** – VALENTINE'S DAY**

In Jump City, on Valentine's Day, you would expect many of the residents spending the day with their loved ones or working at their jobs to pay the bills. Even villains should have someone to love but that was not always the truth. Whoever said that love knows no bounds deserved to be strung up by their toes and beaten like a piñata. Why, do you ask? Well, for two of the city's male heroes, all they wanted to do was spend the day out in the city with their girlfriends who just happened to be sisters; sisters from the alien planet of Tamaran and members of the royal family. That's right folks. On Valentine's Day, in Jump City, it was the one day that both Dick Grayson and Ben Tennyson wanted to spend with their respective girlfriends, Kori Anders and Komi Anders. While not as knowledgeable on Earth holidays and customs like her younger sister, Komi found herself liking the ideas and customs behind Valentine's Day. It was the one day where she could flaunt her love for Ben and not have to worry how the public would view it.

Or at least, that was the plan. Their double date was going well until the city came under attack by Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload; the three villains trying to commit a robbery in broad daylight and on Valentine's Day. Perhaps they thought that the heroes would take the day off. No one knew as when the screams rang out, the couples came running. Four against three was did not usually mean favorable odds in the Titan's handbook but when two of your members were alien powerhouses, one was a martial arts expert and another was literally a one-man army that could transform into almost any known alien, then the odds would possibly be in the Titan's favor. Or at least they prayed.

Looking at the scene of the three monstrosities trying to rob an armored truck, the four Titans knew that their plans for a day off had gone down the drain. "Great, and just when I thought that today's villains actually had brains," groaned Ben as was already shifting through the DNA library of the Omnitrix.

"No such luck, lover," added Komi, not liking it any more than Ben.

"Ben, can you keep them busy while the three of us get changed?" Dick asked and Ben nodded.

"One step ahead of ya, bird boy," replied Ben as he found a useful alien. He just hoped that the Omnitrix was in a loving, kind and generous mood today. Running over to the armored truck, Ben came to a stop and shouted, "Hey, bozo's!" The three stopped their heist and looked down at the 'normal' human. "Didn't you mothers ever tell you that it's not nice to steal from others? So be good little monsters, return that cash and I won't have to put you in a time-out."

"You…no…stop…us," Cinderblock uttered as he dropped the truck and made his way towards Ben.

"Buwahhh!" added Plasmus.

"No human can stop us," said Overload.

Ben just smiled. Boy, did they have no idea who they were talking to. "Who said I was gonna stop you as a human? It's hero time!" Slapping his hand down in the Omnitrix dial core, Ben activated the transformation, bathed in the green light of the alien device that allowed him to take on the form of nearly any alien in the known universe. After a few seconds, the light faded, leaving an alien where Ben once stood. "**Heatblast!**" he shouted out, taking on his Pyronite alien form.

Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload all gaped at the sight, giving Heatblast the opening he needed as he lunged forward and struck Cinderblock in the face with a flame covered fist. The hit sent the concrete brute flying into the back of the armored truck, denting the back doors from the impact as Cinderblock slid to the ground. The people, who saw the fight breaking out, all ran for cover; knowing better than to get caught up in the hero versus villain battle. Heatblast jumped up, using his flames to shoot himself into the air like a rocket before coming down in the form of a blazing drop kick on Overload. The electricity absorbing A.I. dodged to the side, barely escaping as Heatblast slammed into the ground, forming a crater. Rising from the crater, Heatblast was soon sent sailing into the side of a building by Plasmus who backhanded him. Hitting the wall hard, the Pyronite hit the ground with a thud before pushing himself up and shaking the dizzies out of his head.

"Ok, new plan," Heatblast said to himself as he slapped the Omnitrix on his chest, switching to another alien. Bathed in green light once more, Ben's form shifted and, after a few seconds, where Heatblast once stood was now, "**Wildclaw!**" Looking at Plasmus and letting out a low growl, Wildclaw used his superior speed and rushed at the 'Living Zit', extending his claws and impaling them right into Plasmus' body. At first all Plasmus did was laugh until he felt his molecules start to vibrate at rapid speed.

"Gwah?"

"Maybe I should have told you that my claws can vibrate at an ultra-high frequency," Wildclaw explained. "This allows me to cut through almost anything or even separate the molecules of a living pimple such as yourself until you're nothing more than a pile of goo."

"You dare challenge us, boy!?" Overload demanded, his voice slightly distorted in an electrical and computerized tone. He then unleashed a bolt of electricity on Wildclaw who jumped back and up into the air, his arms folded across his chest as the gems on his knuckled began to glow. "Damn you…stay...s-still!"

"Sorry, I'm a pretty active guy," Wildclaw quipped as the energy from his knuckles settled on his claws. "Now…Wild Slash!" Coming back down, Wildclaw let loose a slash of energy upon Plasmus, sending him splattering all over the place, his molecules taking a bad hit from the attack.

"Plasmus!" Overload called out to his comrade and then turned and glared at Ben. "Damn...y-y-you. Die!" Overload sent out another surge of electrical power but it did little to Wildclaw, his species having a high resistance to electricity. The electric shock simply dispersed, causing little damage to the Greedorian. "But…but how-"

"Guess you're just not as hot as you believe yourself to be," Wildclaw mused. "But, if you want to play with electricity, then I'll be more than happy to play with you. Or should I say that this guy will." Wildclaw slapped the Omnitrix on his chest, bathed in the green light for a few seconds as his form changed, switching to another alien. Once the light faded, there, standing in Wildclaw's place was, "**Feedback!**" Feedback, an old favorite of Ben's, stood there and just wore a cocky grin. "Okay, circuit butt, time to say 'lights out'," Feedback stated in a slightly electrical tone as he prepared to charge at Overload but soon found himself heaved up into the air and thrown across the street by Cinderblock. "Whoa!"

**SLAM**

Sliding down to the ground after hitting a light pole face first, Feedback rubbed his face and glared at the concrete brute with his single cycloptian eye. He then noticed Plasmus pull himself back together and rejoin his comrades, the three of them heading towards Feedback with intent to kill coming from them. As they got closer though, Cinderblock was sent soaring through the air once more, this time by twin energy blasts that were a mix of green and violet. Plasmus and Overload looked at the downed Cinderblock and then back at Feedback to see that he was no longer alone. Floating in the air, flanking him on both sides, were Starfire and Blackfire; their eyes glowing green and violet respectively as their hands were aglow with their Starbolt / Blackbolt energy.

"The Titans!" Overload sounded, stepping back a bit.

Plasmus, unafraid by the added numbers, trudged forward but soon felt something hit his front. Looking down, he noticed a birdarang stuck in his body, a red light blipping fast before the birdarang exploded, covering most of Plasmus in ice. Unable to move, Plasmus could only watch as, from above, Robin swung in and landed a drop kick onto the blob, shattering most of his body. Landing on the ground, Robin then performed a set of backflips, coming to a stop next to Feedback and the girls. Blackfire was dressed in her usual black leather combat suit that had a small opening on her chest, revealing a bit of her cleavage, and the right pant leg cut off at the hip. Her suit also had no sleeves and she wore the standard Tamaranean gauntlets and collar guard while wearing a thigh strap around her right thigh that held an assortment of weapons and gadgets, knee high metal boots that had pointed knee pads and a double looped, segmented belt with the buckle containing the insignia of the Plumbers. She also wore her long violet-black hair in a ponytail which flowed in the wind.

As with Robin and Starfire, their costumes had also undergone some alterations. With their connections to the Plumbers now, the Titans were all able to upgrade their gear and suits for better battle performance. Robin's costume had a red torso with the three gold rectangular straps on the front and a gold 'R' over the left lapel, the sleeves going all the way down his arms with the inner arms being black in color. The sides of the rib area of his outfit were black as were his pants, the sides of his thighs having a pair of segmented red stripes going down both legs. His belt was thinner but still yellowish gold with a circular buckle at the center. It looked more high-tech as it had been modified with alien tech and had a built in camouflage function set into the buckle. He wore black combat boots with metal straps and elbow length gloves with two prongs on each glove, similar to the three prongs of Batman's gloves. He could even access the computer systems of Titan's Tower from his gloves and connect to the Extra-Net with them as well. He still wore his usual cape but it was much stronger than his usual, having Tadenite infused into it, making his cape practically indestructible. His black hair was a bit longer now but slicked back so as to keep it out of his eyes. Said eyes were covered by his usual domino mask which was now more bird-shaped and had special built-in visors that acted similar to a HUD system.

As for Starfire, her outfit was even more revealing than that of her previous one or that of her big sister. She wore specialized thigh high boots with bulky, padded ankles that increased her kicking power, the top ends of the thigh ending in a triangular silver pointed trim. She wore purple gauntlets on her forearms that had straps wrapping around, fastening the gauntlets on and revealing some of her skin on the underside of the gauntlets. Her lower region was covered in a slightly skimpy bikini-style bottom that had two straps wrapping around her hips and a red gem trimmed in silver at her front. Her collar and upper shoulders were also covered in a soft purple armor-like fabric with silver trim and a red gem at the center and at opposite ends of her collar bone. The back of the collar guard went down her back a bit and spread out in the fashion of two silver trimmed bands that reached around her ribs and up from the underside of her breasts, covering the bottom side of her breasts and her nipples but nothing else. She had grown more brazen over the past year but was still as sweet and innocent as she was when she first joined the Titans. Her long hair was even longer now, reaching down to the back of her calves, same as Blackfire's.

"Thanks for keeping 'em busy while we changed," Robin thanked Feedback.

"Took you long enough," he chortled. "I had Azmuth upgrade all of your suits and gear, so I don't see why it took you so long to change."

"Star's still a little bashful about wearing the new suit out in public," Blackfire replied. Feedback looked at the younger Tamaranean princess and saw her blushing a bit while tapping her fingers together.

"Well, she did choose the design," Feedback reminded. "Though, it's understandable. So how's 'bout we finish this fast and then you can all go change back into your civi's?"

"Fine by me," replied Robin. "I'll take Plasmus,"

"I wish to work with Robin on fighting Plasmus as well," added Starfire. It was no surprise. She always loved to help out her boyfriend in a fight.

"Typical…" muttered Blackfire and she then pounded her fist into her other hand. "Guess I'll take granite butt."

"Leaving me with the leftovers, why am I not surprised," complained Feedback.

With that, Star and Robin rushed at Plasmus, Robin throwing more freezing disks and birdarangs at the monster as Starfire fired off blasts of Starbolts and eye beams. As they fought Plasmus, Blackfire flew at Cinderblock who was back on his feet. They hands met, the two opponents grappling each other, trying to gain the upper hand over the other in a test of strength. As for Feedback, he jumped and ran around, dodging Overload's electric shocks. He felt like toying with his opponent first, just to work off some steam.

Robin leaped up into the air and threw a handful of freeze discs into Plasmus' mouth, the discs exploding and freezing Plasmus solid. Starfire then flew right into Plasmus, shattering his body. He would not stay that way for long though as one of Overload's electric shocks hit the frozen bits, melting the ice and freeing Plasmus. Robin, not wanting to have a drawn out battle, thought of an idea and called out to Starfire.

"Star, keep him distracted for a moment," he called out, getting a nod in compliance from his girlfriend.

Starfire flew circles around Plasmus, keeping him distracted as she fired off volleys of Starbolts and eye beams. With his eyes on the Tamaranean, Plasmus was unaware of what was up above him until it was too late. Having climbed up one of the buildings, Robin came down and tossed a slew of smoke pellets into Plasmus' mouth. He was caught in mid-air by Starfire who flew him away from the monster who began to follow them until it looked at its belly, a rumbling coming from within as smoke and gas began to exit its mouth. The gas and smoke caused Plasmus to fall to the ground, out like a light as his mutated body reverted back to that of his underwear clad human form, that of Otto Von Furth who was now snoozing away the rest of the afternoon.

"Robin, were those…" Starfire began to ask.

"Smoke pellets filled with sleeping gas," replied Robin. "Always have some on me in case we ever had to fight Plasmus again." He noticed just how deep asleep Otto was and smiled. "And it seems like they work just fine." Starfire shared his smile while nodding but both then turned to the sound of Blackfire letting out a battle cry, followed by the sound of a resulting thud and the ground shaking. "I just hope _that_ doesn't wake him up."

And it was a loud battle as Blackfire had tossed Cinderblock into the air, letting out a loud battle cry as she did so, the concrete monster hitting the top side of a building before falling flat onto a car, crushing it under his weight. As Cinderblock got up, he noticed Blackfire flying straight at him, her fist cocked back and covered in violet energy. With a loud "Hyah!" she let her fist fly but Cinderblock leaned back a bit, grabbing her extended arm and flinging her into the building next to them. He then took her by the leg and began to slam her repeatedly into the ground, first her front, and then her back. After doing this a few times he lifted her up and looked at her. She seemed to be out cold but suddenly flashed a grin, her eyes glowing a bright violet hue.

"Sorry, big boy," she chortled. "But it'll take a lot more than that to knock me out!" With that proclamation, she fired her eye beams right into Cinderblock's face, the brute dropping her and holding his face in pain, wailing in agony as he tried to get away. "Oh no you don't!" Blackfire hollered as she flew at Cinderblock and grabbed him by the legs, taking him up into the air before, with one mighty yank, slammed him down into the ground, face first. With that, Cinderblock was out like a light, unconscious from the head trauma. "And stay down."

As she took in her victory, she heard the sound of electric shock blasts hitting concrete and glass. Turning to see the last of the battle, she noticed Feedback just jumping and dancing around the attacks as if they were nothing. She smiled at seeing Ben enjoying himself in a fight. Plus he was using an alien form he had never showed her before so this was something of an extra treat for her.

Jumping up into the air and landing on a sunshade that rested above the entrance to a pizzeria, Feedback just continued to wear a cocky grin, his green cycloptic eye constantly on his opponent. "C'mon Sparky, can't you do better than that?" he joked, getting a growl of anger from the electric using A.I. monster. In a fit of rage, Overload fired nearly all of his energy at Feedback, wanting to fry him where he stood. '_Finally, it took him long enough to throw me his best shot_,' Feedback though as he aimed his two antenna and his tail at the incoming attack. The super electric shock hit the plug tips on his tail and antenna, his body absorbing the energy and surprising both Overload and the Titans. Aiming his plug-tipped fingers at Overload, his grin grew wider as he prepared to release the absorbed energy. "Hey, that was pretty good. But I bet I can do it better."

Feedback proved it by firing the absorbed electric energy back at Overload, hitting the fire hydrant behind the monster and causing the water to douse it, short-circuiting the A.I. chip that made up Overload's core consciousness and putting him out of commission. With all three villains down, the cops finally moved in and escorted each of the new prisoners into their special restraint and onto the holding truck before carting them off to jail. As the cops took them away, Feedback jumped up and landed over next to Blackfire, the two soon joined by Robin and Starfire.

"Never did see this one before," said Robin, referring to Feedback.

"It's one of my classic forms," Feedback replied just as the Omnitrix began to let out its beeping noise before covering him in its red light, returning him to his human form. "And now it times out," groaned Ben as he looked at the Omnitrix.

"At least it did not do so in the middle of battle, friend Ben," Starfire told him, which Ben found himself agreeing with.

"Well, I thought it was a pretty cool form," added Blackfire.

"Yeah, Feedback was always one of my favorites. Despite some of the darker stories I have about him," Ben replied.

"Really, like what?" asked Robin.

"Eh, another time," said Ben. "But for now, we need to get back on our double date. So you three go and hurry up into changing back into your street clothes so we can get back down to business." The others nodded and headed for an ally.

After a couple of minutes, they reemerged, back in the regular attire and they continued on their way to continue their double date. Little did they know that their day was far from over and, before the sun set, Ben was going to have more girl trouble than even he could handle. That was because, watching them from above on the rooftop of an adjacent building, a woman dressed in a Greek style toga and wearing gold jewelry and a gold tiara, long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes watched them leave. She wore a thoughtful yet coy smile on her face as she looked at Ben. Oh, she was going to have fun messing with him.

* * *

In outer space, a small black ship with gold tailpipe-like engines and tachyon guns on the underside of the ship made its descent towards the Earth. After streaking across the sky, it finally made a touch down landing in the forest just on the outskirts of Jump City. The hatch then opened up, allowing its sole passenger to disembark and land on the ground after jumping out of the ship. Looking towards the city, the being, having a feminine figure, leveled her four yellow eyes, her black lips curling into a smile.

"Wait just a bit longer, my beloved," she said to herself. "Soon, I will collect you and then we can be married."

"Perhaps," said another voice. The feminine being turned to see a blonde haired woman wearing a Greek toga leaning up against a tree. "But if your target is who I think it is, then you'll be in for some pretty strong competition."

"Ben Tennyson is my beloved," the alien woman said in a low and threatening growl. "Do you wish to challenge me for my claim to him?"

"Oh, I would never dream of it," said the blonde woman. "But he does have a girlfriend, which could complicate things for you."

"Last I heard, he and the human girl, Julie Yamamoto, broke up over three Earth years ago," said the alien woman.

"Ah, but his new girlfriend isn't her," amended the blonde woman. "She's a female Tamaranean who goes by the name of Komand'r. You might better know her as the reformed villainess, Blackfire." This caused the alien woman to glare at the blonde. "But you know what they say. Love knows no bounds. And to prove my point…" The blonde woman sent out a wave of pink energy which hit the alien woman. For a small moment, her four yellow eyes flashed pink as images of Ben filled her mind. "A little extra oomph, the power of love now being your new source of strength. Now I have to be off but do have fun and make sure that this is a Valentine's Day that Ben Tennyson will never forget.

* * *

Bounding from rooftop to rooftop, another young woman came to a stop, seeing the image of Titan's Tower just standing there in its majestic glory out on the island. The girl appeared to be in her late teens to early twenties and she wore long light purple pants with black knee pads, a lite purple shirt and lite purple elbow length gloves and boots that stopped at mid-calf, the gloves and boots each having a pair of two white tuft rings and the gloves having black wrist bands on them as well. She also wore a deep purple parka with white tuft trim around the edges of the hood, the bottom of the parka stopping at mid-thigh and also ending in white tuft trim. The shoulders and forearms of the parka were black and she wore a black belt and a black shoulder strap as well, the shoulder strap having a small purple pouch connected to it. Her skin tone was a lighter purple, like a bland pink color, and she had two purple tiger-like stripes on her cheeks, full pink lips and violet colored eyes. Her hair was also a deep pink color and curved back and up a bit while two bangs hung down the sides of her face. She also wore a purple crown-like head band with a light blue diamond at the top center. Her eyebrows were also light blue and shaped similar like deer antlers.

Looking at the tower, she smiled and let out a sigh. She had wanted to come here for months now, just to say hi to an old friend. 'It's been so long. I wonder if Ben will even remember me,' she said to herself mentally. She remembered some of the old times when they used to hang out in Bellwood and she could remember how much she missed him and how it just wasn't the same after he left for space.

"Strolling down memory lane, my dear?" The girl turned to see a blonde haired woman in a toga standing right behind her. The girl took a defensive stance, not liking being snuck up on.

"Who are you!?" the girl demanded.

"Oh, who I am is not important. What is important is what you want. What you yearn for," the woman told her.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, her stance slightly relaxing but still on guard.

"You're here to see Ben, right?" asked the woman.

"How did you know…I have no idea what you're talking about."

The woman then vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared right behind the girl, placing her hands on her shoulders and nearly making the girl jump right out of her skin. "Now, now dearie; it's not polite to lie about your feelings. You're here to see Ben again after all these years."

Relenting, the girl broke free from the woman and turned to look at her. "Maybe I am," she said. "But we're just old friends."

"And yet, that's not what your heart wants, is it?" asked the woman. This caused the girl to develop a sullen look on her face. "Why not fight for him? Claim him as your own? You still love him, don't you?"

"I…I…I can't…he has…"

"A girlfriend? So, show him who's better," said the woman. She then washed a wave of pink energy over the girl, the girl's eyes flashing pink for a brief second before she gave into her heart's desire. "Now, go claim what is rightfully yours," said the woman, vanishing into thin air and without a trace. The girl leveled her eyes and let her heart act as her guide as she continued to bound from rooftop to rooftop, her sole focus: to find and claim Ben Tennyson.

* * *

Hours later, as the sun was slowly starting to set, the two couples had gone their separate ways so as to spend the last bit of Valentine's Day with their lover. Dick and Kori went to a video arcade to play some games while Ben and Komi took a walk in the park. While they loved having fun, a little down time was also nice and neither of them really got to spend a quiet moment with one another very often. So this was one of the few times where they could enjoy each other's company without having to worry about going on out on a mission or fighting the Tamaranean royal family or jilted ex-lovers. It was just a moment for them to enjoy.

Sitting on a park bench after walking around for about an hour, Ben had his arm draped around Komi's shoulder while she rested her head on his chest. While she was enjoying the peaceful and quiet moment that she was having with Ben right now, she couldn't wait to get him back to her room at the Tower. She had rose petals, scented candles, body massage oil and even a few toys set aside next to a box of chocolate covered zorka berries. While Bellwood had Undertown, Jump city had the UnderMall, and underground shopping mall run by humans and aliens alike; a safe haven for shoppers and one of the few places where one could purchase zorka berries.

"Hey Ben?" Komi began.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, my life is an open book," he replied.

"Did you ever have feelings for any other girls besides Julie back when you two were dating?" This question caused Ben to nearly fall off the bench. It seemed Komi had hit a nerve. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Where in the world did that question come from?" Ben asked I surprise.

"I was talking to Julie the other day, helping her think up ideas of what she and Pierce could do for Valentine's Day, and she brought up some girls who had big crushes on you."

Ben, seeing where she was going with her question, let out a sigh. "Komi, look, I was young and full of myself and my status as a hero. And I took Julie for granted. Not to mention I was pretty much a jerk and one of the biggest idiots around."

"Still are sometimes," Komi added.

"That's beside the point," said Ben. "Komi, I would never betray you and as far as I'm concerned, you're the only girl I ever see myself being with." This brought a smile to her face as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Best keep it that way, mister," she warned him in a playful tone.

"You know, you made it sound as if you wanted to bring in another girl," said Ben, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey, what can I say? I like both men and women," she replied with a smile while shrugging her shoulders. "And having a living play toy for us to have fun with once in a while isn't such a bad idea, is it?"

"…you are one kinky princess," Ben said in disbelief. '_Is it me or is she more like her mother than she cares to admit sometimes?_' Letting out a sigh of defeat, he looked at her and said. "We'll see. Maybe for your next birthday we can find another girl so you can have your three-some fantasy."

This brought a smile to Komi's face. She loved Ben and wanted him all to herself but even she had needs and urges that needed to be satisfied once in a while. And to get Ben to have a three-some with her and another girl that either of them knew well enough was one thing she really wanted to try out. Mostly as she had seen plenty of human magazines and porn movies that showed such couplings and the idea seemed to look like a lot of fun. She wanted to try it out one day, just to see if she liked the idea. If she liked it well enough, then when she and Ben finally got married, she could just get him a mistress or even allow him to have more than one wife. Tamaranean's did practice polygamy but it was a rare practice, even on her home planet.

As they sat there and continued to watch the sunset, they both were quickly brought out of the calm and peaceful mood when a dull thud sounded off and the ground shook with tremendous force. "Oh, for the love of…now what's going…on?" Ben started asking but soon saw the source of the thud standing about twenty feet off to the side of them.

At first, they thought it would be a monster but it wasn't a monster at all. Standing before them was an alien woman with four arms, crimson red skin and four yellows eyes and full black lips. She wore a set of black torso armor with gold trim on the shoulder joints, down the center and between her bust line. She had gold shoulder armor plates that were trimmed with white fur tufts and she wore a black leotard underneath her armor. Her four forearms were each clad in fingerless elbow length arm bands, each one wrapped in bandages. Her upper and lower right shoulders and lower left shoulder were also wrapped in bandages as was her abdomen. Fastened around her hips, legs and backside, by some rope, was an opened tunic trimmed in white and with the bottom also ending in white fur tufts. Her lower legs were also wrapped in bandages and she had gold anklets on her ankles. On her head she wore a black, open-face helmet with gold trim all around it, said helmet having two horns coming up from the side, similar to those of a stag beetle. For all intents and purposes, the alien woman standing before them was a Tetramand. And not just any Tetramand, it was…

"Looma?" Ben asked aloud, shocked to see Looma on Earth. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I've come to collect you, beloved," responded Looma. Komi just gave Ben a level gaze and frowned.

"Beloved?" she asked.

"Long story short, she was once engaged to Kevin but I fought her and freed him from having to marry her," Ben told her. "Downside, me winning that fight automatically engaged _me_ to her." He noticed the dark look that Komi was giving him, making him gulp. "I'll explain it all later." He then walked forward and addressed Looma. "Look Looma, your father and I ended the engagement a long time ago so there's no need to continue trying to force me into a marriage. Besides, didn't you once say that there were still some great, eligible Tetramandian men back home?"

"I did but none could surpass what I saw in you, beloved," replied Looma as she started to make her way towards them. "I've realized that only you will make me happy so I'm going to take you back with me. Then we shall be married and have fun conquering anything that we see fit. So are the traditions of the Red Wind clan."

Ben sighed while palming his face. "Yeah, should'a seen that one coming." As Looma got closer and reached out for him, she was suddenly ensnared by a pair of elastic arms that lifted her up and tossed her over into a tree, snapping the tree in two. Ben, surprised by the sneak attack, looked to the source of the arms and noticed another girl from his past. "What the…Ester?"

"Hi Ben, it's been a while," Ester said with a smile while waving at him. She then looked at him with lustful eyes as she strolled over to him.

Komi, now getting annoyed, walked up to Ben, taking a stance by his side. "Let me guess, another jilted crush?"

"You…could say that," replied Ben. "Just so you know, Looma is the daughter of Warlord Gar and is the princess of the Red Wind Clan. As for Ester, she's the current leader of the Kraaho that live in Undertown back in Bellwood. Though, she's half human, half Kraaho."

"I see," replied Komi. "And you never mentioned them before…why?"

"Honest answer? Slipped my mind."

"Your mind might be slippery," began Ester as she held out her arms, "but you'll never slip out of my grasp ever again." With that, she lashed out with her hands, intending to take hold of Ben and then carry him away but her hands were caught by Komi. "Hey, let go!"

"Sorry, sister, but hands off of my man!" Komi shot back as she took to the air and began to spin around, spinning Ester faster and faster before releasing her and sending her crashing right into a fountain. She then looked down at Ben. "You stay put Ben. We're going to have a little talk after this."

"The only one who shall leave here with Ben shall be me!" Komi looked down only to get close lined by Looma who had jumped up from her area within the trees.

Hitting the ground hard, Komi began to cough as she pushed herself up. It had been sometime since she took such a hard hit. Looking at Looma, she smirked and flew at the female Tetramand, cocking back a fist and empowering it with her Blackbolt energy. As she prepared to swing, her arm was grabbed by an extended hand, that of Ester who pulled back hard and swung Komi down to the ground. Looma, seeing the down Tamaranean, looked over to Ester who looked back at her. Knowing that they would need to take out the current target first before fighting over Ben, they nodded, agreeing to team up against Komi.

Pushing herself to her feet, Komi looked to see both Ester and Looma circling her, the two then charging at her. Acting quickly, she flew straight up while firing a volley of Blackbolts at the ground, causing dust and small bits of debris to rise up around her two opponents. Floating in the air, she waited for them to make the next move when, suddenly, Ester's arms shot out of the smoke cloud and wrapped around her. Gritting her teeth in frustration, Komi flew higher, taking Ester with her. She knew that the Kraaho couldn't stand cold weather so maybe a nice even breeze would help to cool her off. Reaching a high enough altitude, she then changed course, going straight down, feet first. Ester, seeing the incoming attack, couldn't even being to let go as Komi drop kicked her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her as she kicked her into the ground below.

Not even a moment after landing Komi was suddenly taken into a powerful bear hug by Looma who squeezed with all her might, trying to squeeze the life out of the Tamaranean. Ben could only watch as the three-way alien cat fight took place. It's not that he wanted to intervene and stop them. He wanted them to stop. He just wasn't in such a hurry to get himself killed. He then noticed as Komi snapped her head back, bashing the back of her skull into Looma's face, forcing the Tetramand to let her go. Komi then turned around and fired off an eye beam blast, striking Looma right in the chest and sending her flying across the ground before landing on a bench, crushing it under her body. Landing on the ground and leaning over, her hands on her knees, Komi panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She wouldn't get a chance to rest though as Ester jumped onto her back and wrapped her arms and legs around her, also trying to squeeze the life out of her.

"Oh will you get off of me already!?" Komi shouted in anger as she rose up into the air and then aimed her backside towards the ground. She then sent her body plummeting into the ground at high speeds but Ester let go and moved out of the way at the last second, allowing Komi to bury herself instead.

Walking over to the small crater, Ester stood at the edge, soon joined by Looma as they looked down to see if they could spot the prone body of Komi. What they both got instead were a pair of fists right to their faces, each hit sending them flying onto their backs. Leaning up, Ester rubbed her chin and sported a busted lip while Looma rose up, rubbing the side of her head and felt that one of the horns had been busted right off. All three girls glared at one another. It would seem that teaming up was getting them nowhere so now it was every girl for herself.

"Okay, seriously, why are you two so hot on trying to take Ben away from me?" Komi asked in frustration.

"Because I love him!" shouted Ester.

"No, I love him more!" retorted Looma. "Only I deserve to be with him."

"Oh yeah, like Big Bertha here could even sleep with a human," chortled Ester. "You'd probably crush him without even trying after only a minute.

"I'll have you know that I can control my strength, you little Kraaho bitch!" Looma shot back.

"What did you just call me!?"

"This is strange." Komi looked over at Ben who spoke up.

"What's so strange?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong, they've competed over me before but never like this," Ben informed her. "It's as if some kind of force is making them act on their emotions instead of reason.

"You hit the nail right on the head."

Everyone turned to see the blonde haired woman in a toga standing there, her hands behind her back as she looked at the spectacle before her. She knew that the love that both Looma and Ester had for Ben was strong but even the lengths that they were willing to go to just to claim him; even she was a bit surprised. She didn't mind people fighting to claim who they loved but to kill someone out of love was a bit much. She noticed the looks that they were all giving her and just tilted her head in an innocent fashion.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked in a sweet sounding tone.

"Lady, just who are you?" Ben asked.

"Oh, dear me, please forgive my rudeness," the woman apologized. "I am the goddess Aphrodite of the Greek Pantheon and it is a pleasure to meet you in person, Ben 10." She looked Ben up and down and gave him an appreciative look. "I must admit, the rumors of how handsome you are just don't do you justice."

"Um…Aphro-what-what?" asked Komi.

"Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love and, sometimes, Lust," replied Ben. "But what do you have to do with this?"

"Oh, I used a small love spell to let those two give into their hearts greatest desire," she told him. "And it seems that they both desire the same thing. You."

"Don't you think that's kind of reckless?" Ben chastised the Greek Goddess.

"Pot and Kettle, Benjamin," Aphrodite responded. She then looked over at Komand'r and could see that she was currently fighting what her heart truly desired at that moment as well. "Hm…I wonder," she said quietly and, with a snap of her fingers, a pink wave of energy washed over Komi as well, her eyes flashing pink for just a second.

She eased out of her stance and looked at Ben, her cheeks colored red as she licked her lips. She then looked at Looma and Ester. Deep down, she wanted a threesome but a foursome was also a plus. And neither girl was bad looking. And they looked like they could last all night. She motioned for Looma and Ester to come closer, showing that she no longer wanted to fight them. Huddling together, the three girls had a quick discussion, constantly looking back at Ben and each one wearing an approving, lustful smirk. Ben, seeing the looks in their eyes, looked back over to Aphrodite who was still just smiling.

"What did you do?" he asked the goddess in a serious tone.

"Oh, me? I just casted the same spell on your girlfriend there to give into her heart's desire," she explained. "You see, on Valentine's Day, every girl who has a lover wants their lover to treat them with special attention or to let them play out their fantasies. Human, monster, demon, angel or alien, it makes no difference. When a woman wants something, she wants it. Even those who are single."

"Wait, so you're saying to just casted that love spell on Komand'r?"

"Bingo," Aphrodite replied.

Ben looked over to the three girls and noticed that they were starting to walk towards him, each one looking at him with hungry eyes. He looked back at Aphrodite and asked, "Is there any way to break the spell?"

"Oh, but of course there is," she replied. Ben smiled as he awaited the answer. Aphrodite then gave him a perverted smirk. "You just have to give into them and give them what they want. Which is your love for the entire evening."

Ben only stood there for a moment before he finally shouted out, "WHAT!?" He was then tackled to the ground by all three girls, Looma taking him from behind as Ester took him from the left and Komi from the right. "Hey, come on girls! Let go of me! I said-Hey! Who just pinched by butt!?" Ben looked and saw Ester give him a wink. "Figures," he said and then, using all the strength he could muster, he was able to activate the Omnitrix before slapping down the dial core, activating a random transformation. The girls were thrown off as Ben was bathed in the green light, his human body now being replaced by a random alien form. Once the light faded, in Ben's place stood the form of, "**Humungousaur!**" and he was not in a good mood. Looking at his form, he frowned and looked down at the Omnitrix on his chest. "Oh, sure. Give me a form that has a hard time being gentle." He groaned and tapped the Omnitrix, switching to another form. "**Spidermonkey!**" he shouted out and then tapped it again, activating the Evo Function. The evolution energy surge transformed Spidermonkey into his Ultimate form. "_**Hoo-hoo…Ultimate Spidermonkey!**_"

Turning to face the girls, U-Spidermonkey was tackled by Looma and taken to the ground but the ultimized Arachnichimp was able to throw her off of himself and flipped back over, using his four spider-legs to tower over her. That didn't last long as his legs were pulled out from under him by Ester while he was tackled into from behind by Komi. Looma then joined in, the three of them dog piling U-Spidermonkey so as to try and make him submit to their will. U-Spidermonkey wouldn't give in so easily though but he was unable to try and fight his way out of their grasp. He then had an idea and double tapped the Omnitrix, reverting from Ultimate form and switching to a new form. The girls, after the light disappeared, looked around and noticed that Ben was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" asked Ester.

"Benjamin, you promised me to let me live out one of my fantasies, remember," Komi said aloud. She then noticed a small bug with a single green eye buzzing right next to Looma.

"**Nanomech!**" he shouted and then he looked at Komi. "And I promised that we'd do that on your birthday, not Valentine's Day. So will you all please just-OW!"

**SQUISH**

Before he could even register what was going on, Nanomech soon found himself getting squished by Looma, falling to the ground. Shaking out his head, "Ok, that didn't go as planned," he said as he tapped the Omnitrix again, going for another form. In a flash of green light, he switched from Nanomech to, "**Articguana?** Cool!" He turned to see Looma lung at him and, out of pure battle instinct, he fired off an ice beam, freezing Looma in place. "Uh…oops. Sorry about that Looma, but maybe this will help you-"

**SHATTER**

**POW**

Without even trying, Looma broke herself out of her icy prison and decked Arctiguana right in the head, sending him flying. The whole time, all Aphrodite could do was watch and enjoy the show. In a flash of green light, Ben was his normal human self again as he rubbed his head. He was going to need an ice pack later after this was over. Aphrodite looked at him and smiled. "Benjamin, didn't I tell you?" Ben looked at her. "They will never stop until they have you. Run wherever you want, their hearts will always lead them right to you."

Ben sighed and looked at the girls. The idea of being chased around for the rest of his life just didn't appeal to him. But he had to think of a way out of this. Then it occurred to him. He remembered Raven once telling him that some spells can be negated by deals. If you make a deal with someone under a spell and deliver on your end, then, sometimes, the spell would lift. If anything, it was at least worth a shot. He looked at the Omnitrix and figured he had enough juice for one more transformation. It was a gamble but since when was he not a risk taker.

"Ok girls, if that's how you want it then let's make a deal," Ben proposed.

"Deal?" asked Looma.

"Yeah, a deal," replied Ben.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" asked Ester.

"It's simple," said Ben. "I have just enough juice left in the Omnitrix for at least one more transformation. So, if you can beat me, then you three can take me back to Komand'r quarters and have your way with me all night long." The three girls licked their lips, images of the fun that they could have with him in bed and of what he could do to them now filling up their minds. "But…" then they heard the catch. "If I win, then Aphrodite here has to lift the spell, you two have to go back home and Komi doesn't get to have her fantasy…ever." The three girls looked at one another and shared knowing looks. This was their one chance. "So, deal or no deal?"

"Deal!" they said in unison.

Taking a deep breath, Ben activated the Omnitrix and selected his alien. He just hoped that the Omnitrix was still in a giving mood. "Alright now, Omnitrix, give me something good…please." With that, he slapped down the dial core and was bathed in the green light one last time. After a few seconds passed the light faded and, standing where Ben once stood was now the alien form of, "**Echo Echo!**" Echo Echo looked at himself and smiled. "Yes, called…it."

Komi, seeing the form Ben had chosen, fell to her knees in laughter. "Hahahahahah….that's the…form you wanted to use!? HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh Komand'r…" Echo Echo called out, getting her attention. She looked at him and noticed that he had his hand raised. "Did you…forget that I could…do this?" He slapped the Omnitrix again, once again going Ultimate as the evolution surge transformed his body. "_**Ultimate Echo Echo!**_"

Komi, seeing the trick that Ben was referring to, could only say, "Uh-oh."

"_**Now, let's try this again,**_" said U-Echo Echo as he raised his hands and fired two intense waves of sound at the girls, sending them flying as they held their hands over their ears. '_I need to finish this quickly before my time runs out._' Taking flight, U-Echo Echo hovered in the air and let the sonic emitters on the sides of his head and shoulders pop out, each disc hovering above one of the girls. "_**Now, time to say good night.**_" With that, U-Echo Echo unleashed a powerful sonic wave on all three of them at once.

All three girls screamed as they held their ears, the sound waves rippling throughout their entire bodies. U-Echo Echo didn't want to hurt them so he was keeping the intensity down as low as he could. He just wanted them to submit. Looma, trying to block out the sound, decided to go for broke as she removed her helmet, allowing her long black hair, which she kept pinned, to fall freely down to her shoulders. Her helmet in one hand, she used what strength that she could muster and threw the helmet at U-Echo Echo, the helmet hitting him right between the eyes.

His focus gone, the emitter discs fell to the ground as the girls shook their heads out. Ester, regaining her bearings, extended her arms and wrapped them around U-Echo Echo's legs, yanking hard as she brought him down to the ground with a dull thud. Pushing himself up, U-Echo Echo was then treated to a left hook, courtesy of Komi who decked him. Falling on his back, U-Echo Echo's body was covered in green light, first reverting back to Echo Echo and then back to Ben. Leaning up and rubbing his jaw, Ben noticed the lustful yet satisfied looks in the eyes of the three girls. Raising his hands in defeat, he said, "OK, you win." That was all they needed to hear as Ben was suddenly tackled by all three of them. '_Well, maybe this won't be so bad,_' he thought.

* * *

Up in the Watchtower, as night fell over Jump City, Diana was having a small dinner with Bruce. She had been surprised when Bruce has asked her if she wanted to join him for dinner but those plans had gotten ruined due to an emergency mission. But he made up for it with dinner at the Watchtower. He just made sure that no one else was around so that he could remove his cowl. As they ate, they were both surprised when a blonde haired woman appeared before then in a flash of golden light. Before he could even react, Diana placed her hand on top of Bruce's, letting him know that the woman was not here to fight.

"Hello Diana," the woman greeted.

"Goddess Aphrodite, it's an honor," Diana replied. "Though, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell your friend here," she began, looking directly at Bruce, "to keep up the good work at training that Tennyson boy. I saw him in a battle earlier and he has great promise. And in more than just the arena of fighting evil." With that, Aphrodite was gone in a flash, leaving Bruce and Diana to think about what she had just said.

Bruce, looking at Diana, could only ask, "What was that about?"

"I don't know," replied Diana. "But perhaps we can talk to Ben in the morning. He might know something."

* * *

**FEBRUARY 15****th**

As the sun began to rise above the horizon, the sounds of peaceful slumber could be heard all throughout Titans Tower. In the common room, Rachel sat on the couch, dead asleep as Garfield was curled up in her lap in the form of a small kitten. Victor was asleep in his room, recharging his battery while his girlfriend Sarah slept next to his table on a make-shift cot. In Dick's room, the Boy Wonder was sound asleep with Koriand'r snuggling up next to him, her head buried into his chest. But as they all slept peacefully, the scene in Komi's room was completely different. In her room, clothes were strewn about as were many different adult toys, a feather, an empty box of condoms and even some pieces of armor. In her bed slept the Tamaranean princess who snuggled up against Ben's right side, both of them fully naked. The look on her face was one of complete bliss. Ben's face looked more like he had had the life drained out of him but in a good way. And for good reason as a naked Ester lay on top of him, with Looma sleeping on his left and nuzzling his arm with her cheek as she slept.

For a powerful female Tetramand, she was surprisingly gentle in bed, and quite submissive. Both she and Ester had given their first times to Ben that night on Valentine's Day and both wore peaceful smiles. While she came from a race of warriors and conquerors, Looma did enjoy her night of passion with Ben and his girlfriend. If anything, the foursome had gone better than expected for Komand'r and even Ben began to enjoy it after about ten minutes of foreplay. Naked and wanting to be loved, he had to admit that he found both Ester and Looma to be very attractive. Of course, Ben knew he would have to deal with the Kraaho and Warlord Gar again soon after last night. But he let those worries go as he fell asleep and sleep he did as he was exhausted. Transforming all those times, fighting three lovely girls that he cared about, each lovely and wonderful in their own way, and then the exhausting romp in bed left him completely drained. But he enjoyed it.

As the light crept into the bedroom, Ben opened his eyes and looked at the small gathering of sleeping young women. He smiled and stared at the ceiling. He knew his friends and family were going to chew him out…well Kevin, Victor and Garfield might congratulate him as well as Wally but he knew the others were going to give him an ear full. But he would deal with it when it came. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this one quiet moment with all three of his girlfriends. Wait, girlfriends? Plural?

'_Damn it all with Komi and her kinky ideas,_' he groaned inwardly. '_Now she's got me hooked to this lifestyle._' He looked at her and, after a few seconds, just smiled. '_Oh well, I guess it's for the best. Who knows, maybe I can convince Looma and Ester to join the team_.' He then closed his eyes and let sleep claim him once more. He had enjoyed his Valentine's Day and he knew the girls did too. But whoever said love hurts had no idea just how much it actually did hurt. In reality…love truly was a battlefield.

* * *

**GuyverGenesis:** And here is my Valentine's Day special for Ben 10 Forever. Now, this special isn't canon with the rest of the story, more like a 'what-if' type of thing and something I wanted to try. I really don't know if I'll take the harem route in the actual story, it's an idea I'm entertaining but not sure on just yet. But, for now, I hope this can help to alleviate the tension of waiting for those of you who are patiently waiting for me to write and upload chapter's 19 & 20. Well, I hoped you all liked this special and please make sure to leave me honest reviews. And please, no nagging on when I'm going to get back to working on the B10F series. I spent the whole day on this special as I had a bit of time to do so. But I will be getting back to the main story soon. Until then, have a good one guys and see ya next update!

**Special Note:** For those questioning Feedback and what Azmuth said in a previous episode, Showdown part 1 where Feedback's DNA could not be put back into the Omnitrix, I ask you all to refer to 2 episodes prior to that one, Store 23. 16 yr old Ben **DID** use Feedback and it's been theorized that Feedback was not allowed back in the Prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix as they were prototype units. The Omnitrix that Ben uses in Omniverse is the true Omnitrix. And please, don't foget, the Omnitrix in this story, B10F, is a more advanced and upgraded True Omnitrix that has features of both the Omniverse True Omnitrix and B10UA Ultimatrix.


End file.
